Peccadillo
by Cleo Noir
Summary: To others, it was a mortal sin, a crime, but to them it was only a peccadillo. One shot. Rated for language and subject. SasuNaru. Warning: Shounen ai, don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read.


Disclaimer: Don't own it

Warnings: Shounen ai, language

Pairings: Sasuke and Naruto

Genre: Romance

Notes: The way this story reads is confusing. I won't lie about that. It seems like the PoV changes a lot, but it's general. This is done on purpose, to show the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. And if then this is not confusing then… that's good I guess. If you are confused then just say so, and I will clarify things. The italicized section is a flashback.

* * *

To others, it was a mortal sin, a crime, but to them it was only a peccadillo. If it sent him to hell (if there was such a place), then so be it. Because he wasn't about to give up the one thing he loved most. 

-----

Peccadillo- _n._ A minor sin or fault

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki strolled lazily down the street, blond locks shining in the warm summer sun, waving slightly in the breeze, a wide grin on his face, and knowing bright eyes. 

He was heading toward the Uchiha manor.

A couple months ago he and the raven had gotten together, and they had made it public.

They had decided that they didn't care what other people thought, or did for that matter.

Naruto had, for a while, been receiving hate mail from various anonymous people. Then Tsunade found out and made a public announcement (Naruto had been mortified), saying that she would personally track down the person/s that had sent anything else.

Naruto let himself quietly into the house, and looked around. No Sasuke. That wasn't really a surprise.

He wandered to Sasuke's room and found Sasuke himself lying on his back on his bed, eyes closed. He breathed deeply, but Naruto knew that he wasn't asleep. Not when Sasuke had been expecting him. It had become routine, even before the two were dating, that they would 'hang out' every Saturday (if you wanted to call it that).Whatever they were doing had been decided the previous Saturday.

Naruto wandered through the halls before he came to Sasuke's door. He slid it quietly open, and he sat in a vacant chair in front of a desk that was also in the room. His mind wandered to a day much like today… well, weather wise that is…

* * *

"_Naruto." Sasuke was commanding his attention. So he lifted his head to look at the Uchiha._

_They were laying in the grass on the Uchiha property, on their stomachs._

_Blue locked with black. "Yes," Naruto asked._

"_What is your view on," Sasuke paused, and waved his hand around, gesturing, "This. The world, I mean. How do you want the world to see you, or…what do you want them to think of you. Do you care?"_

_It depended. The world as a whole? Eventually he'd care. He was going to be Hokage for heaven's sake! "What are you getting at?" He asked suspiciously._

_Sasuke sighed. Earlier that day he had been doing a lot of sighing too he noticed. "Hn. Nothing Dobe. Forget about it"_

_A blond eyebrow arched, and Naruto said, "Fine. It's nothing then." Naruto thought he saw a flash in Sasuke's eyes, but brushed it off, telling himself that he was sleep deprived and delusional. Did I mention he got nine and a half hours of sleep? No? Yeah, well, he did._

_They sat in silence for the next few tense, on Sasuke's part, minutes before he sighed again. His eyes darted to Naruto's, who was watching him, not even trying to hide his staring. _

_Sasuke went back to inspecting a patch of interesting grass before he said, "Actually, it's not nothing." He was nervous, Naruto could tell, so he set his own eyes to his own patch of interesting grass. He knew how it felt to have eyes on him. Sometimes it made you proud, but sometimes it made uncomfortable._

_Sasuke continued saying, "Umm…" He sighed yet again. He didn't like beating around the bush. And he didn't like not knowing what to say. So he would just come out with it. Easier said than done. He took a deep breath in and came out saying, "I like you."_

_Naruto's eyes shot up to meet Sasuke's. Well, not really, because Sasuke's were down cast, and if Naruto could see them, he'd see that they were filled with disbelief. He didn't—couldn't believe he had just said that. _

_It had seemed all fine and dandy before, when he had convinced himself that he_ **_could_** _tell Naruto and he wouldn't react badly. They were best friends. These 'bonding' times between him and Naruto were set so that Sasuke could prove that he still loyal to Konoha (it was part of the deal of letting Sasuke back)_ _**and**, most importantly, to his best friend._

_But now…oh God. What had he been_ **_thinking_**?

_It was true that Naruto felt the same way but… what was he supposed to say?_

_But then it dawned on him._

_How was he fucking kidding himself? This was the only girl, guy—person he wanted to spend the rest of_ **_his whole fucking life_** _with._

_Meanwhile, Sasuke grew worried and, well, he began feeling awkward. You would to if the person would you just confessed your undying love to was sitting there in silence. Okay, so it wasn't that extreme, but that's how Sasuke felt. His mind just went to the worst possibility. He took Naruto's silence as rejection. How else was he really supposed to know that Naruto was thinking, and not sitting there in a silent disgusted shock. So, in short, Sasuke thought Naruto, well, hated him._

_Sasuke turned away even farther, frustrated at himself for being so stupid. Naruto liked Sakura. Just because Sasuke felt the way he did, changed nothing. Telling Naruto changed nothing, right?_

_Wrong._

"_Sasuke," a gentle voice called, and he felt two fingers under his chin, turning his face up to look at the blond._

_His eyes were soft. And so were his lips apparently. And they were on his own in a gentle, consoling kiss._

_Sasuke gasped, and his feeling of worry flew out the window. Naruto was **kissing**_ _him! His thoughts stopped right there as Naruto rolled on top of him, and he gasped again and Naruto took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sasuke's mouth._

_Sasuke belonged to him. Sasuke was his, right?_

_What did Sasuke have to say about this? Well… Since actions speak louder then words… _

_Naruto was suddenly flipped over, with a thump, kiss never broken. But then he pulled back and stared up with wide, bright, blue eyes._

_Sasuke placed his forehead gently against Naruto's and their eyes met again._

_Naruto was Sasuke's. And he was going to make that clear. But before he could open his mouth, Naruto interrupted his trail of thought._

"_So… this means that we're together. Right?"_

_Sasuke smiled a small, warm smile and replied, "Most definitely. It will be **our little secret**," He whispered this and continued. "Our little fault"_

_Naruto grinned, "Because God **knows**_ _I need another one of those, right?"_

_Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You're perfect Dobe…"

* * *

_

Of course, they didn't keep it a secret. How could they?

"Naruto!" Sasuke's face was close to mine, staring at me intently.

"Wha—what?" I fell out of my chair, and onto the floor with a thump. "Owwww," I said rubbing my head. I looked up at him, his face smug. "What happened?" I asked.

"You spaced out for ten minutes. You were thinking about something. What could that have been, hmmm?" He asked smirking. "You were also smiling," he added.

Then it was me smirking. "Oh everything, Sasuke. SO what were we doing today anyway…" I said as I started out of the door.

And the words played over in my head: _"Our peccadillo"

* * *

_

I always seem to make the one's I like as uke a little dominant (if not all dominant). And I just noticed that. Nice going me.

For the most part, this wrote itself, and I am very pleased with the outcome. Constructive criticism is very, very welcome. So are reviews.


End file.
